Tohru and the Beast
by Kinomi Shadow
Summary: A romantic Fruits Basket version of Disney's Beauty and the Beast except with a cruel twist. Can Tohru find the good in a cold, heartless, smelly, ugly cat beast? And will Kyo ever learn to trust his new, unexpected guests?
1. Chapter 1

Tohru and the Beast

By: Kinomi Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...

He was hideous and smelled of rotten flesh. Who could ever love some one as ugly as he? He was big and gruesome, cold and cruel. Life had been unfair to him so why should he be fair to anyone else?

Kyo, as he was called, lived alone in a great castle with only his possessions to give him comfort. His most prized possession, a rose, sat on a table in the great hall. It was that rose that was a constant reminder of how he became so ugly and so terrifying.

Why did he insult the witch, Kagura? How could he not have seen how beautiful she was behind that piggish disguise she had worn? Why was everything to him always about one's looks?

Now Kyo was the one who looked ugly. He was very frightening. What was worse was that he smelled so terrible that no matter how much he bathed the stench was still so bad that people would get sick merely by the smell of him.

Kyo always spent his evenings cursing the world and what had become of him. He had only became on the outside how he was inside. Now he was just this monster in body that he had always been in spirit.

However, as the days wore on his heart became colder, frozen and hardened by months of rejection.

Only one small ray of hope lingered for him. If someone could love him even in his True Form before the last petal on the rose fell, he would become human once more.

Of course, like I said, who could ever love someone as ugly as he?


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru and the Beast

By: Kinomi Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...

Yuki Sohma was an adventurous young man. He knew better than to be in the woods at dusk, but since he was adventurous he went into those woods anyway. He carried with him only a flash light to see with and his trusty dog, Shiguri.

The woods were cold and Yuki knew that his friend, Tohru, would be worried. But he only ventured deeper into the woods, away from the village. Yuki could hear wolves howling in the distance, but he pressed on anyway.

When Yuki saw the great castle before him, he was pleased with his discovery. Because Yuki was a curious boy, he entered the castle with out any regard to whom ever might happen to live there. Shiguri (who sensed danger) stayed outside the castle doors, anxiously wanting to go back.

"Stay put Shiguri," Yuki told him gently. "I only want a look inside."

The inside of the castle, Yuki noticed, was dark and ominous. Quite the most unwelcoming place he had ever seen. He weaved through the mounds of cobwebs, searching for somewhere to warm himself.

At long last, towards the back of the castle, he came upon a huge chair by a warm fireplace. The fire was crackling merrily and Yuki took that as an invitation to sit in the chair. He relaxed his tired muscles, starting to drift off to sleep when something caught his eye.

There, upon the table, was the most beautiful rose Yuki had ever seen in his life. Awe struck, he reached out his fingers to touch it. It was so soft to him.

"I bet that would be the perfect gift for Tohru," Yuki said softly to himself as he reached out to tuck it away in his pocket.

But before he could put the rose away, Yuki caught an awful smell getting stronger. Suddenly, Yuki was nauseated. He leaned over the side of the chair to vomit.

As he did so, a long clawed hand gripped him on his shoulders. Over come with the urge to puke, Yuki spun around, gazing upward at the most hideous face he had ever laid eyes upon. The skin was brown and hairless, its face like a ran over cat, and its stench was worse than fermented manure.

"What are you doing in my castle you stupid boy?" the beast, Kyo, spat.

Yuki shivered all over, feeling as if he were about to faint.

"I- I was just resting!" Yuki sputtered fearfully.

"Lies!" Kyo roared angrily. "You were stealing my rose, weren't you!"

"I was only looking!" Yuki screamed as Kyo threw him across the room.

"You're such a lying rat!" Kyo spat. "But I know how to deal with lying thieves!"

And, picking him up by his shirt collar, Kyo threw Yuki into a bared cage, his fangs glistening as he snarled at his new prisoner. Kyo then picked up his rose (which had been dropped on the floor) and stormed out of the room in rage, leaving Yuki curled up in the small damp cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru and the Beast

By: Kinomi Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Tohru stood outside of her small cottage, waiting anxiously for Yuki's return home. The hours quickly passed and Tohru grew more worried. When he didn't show up for dinner, that's when Tohru knew something was definitely wrong.

She called out his name down the streets, but no one answered her except for the villagers whom thought she was a strange girl. Ignoring their stares, Tohru called his name again, only this time Akito (who was the village's pretty boy came at her call).

"Lost that little rat boy?" Akito said cooly. "Maybe if you do as I say, I'll help you look for your precious friend."

"You would?" Tohru asked innocently. "That's kind of you, but I'm sure he'll be home any minute."

Akito snorted rudely.

"Well suit yourself," Akito growled. "But remember: you will be mine, Tohru."

And with that, Akito walked away, half sulking, half cursing.

Tohru called out again, but had no luck. She was about to go back indoors when Shiguri came bounding up to her in a mad dash, barking furiously.

"What's wrong Shiguri?" Tohru asked, noticing Yuki wasn't with him. "Oh, where's Yuki-kun?"

Shiguri whimpered and growled and spun around in circles.

Now Tohru had a gift with animals and she knew what Shiguri was trying to say. Her face went pale as she went indoors to fetch a coat and pack up some food for her journey.

"If a monsters got Yuki then I'll just have to reason with it," Tohru told Shiguri.

Shiguri whined and tugged at her dress.

"Oh this monster can't be all bad," Tohru said. "I think maybe all he wants is a friend."

Sighing, Shiguri crawled on his belly back into the house. There was no way he was going back where that cat monster was.

Putting her coat on, Tohru started down the path into the woods. It was nearly midnight, now, and the wolves in the woods were howling and growing extra hungry for flesh. Tohru grew frightened as she heard rustling in the nearby bushes.

Turning sharply, she saw a row of glistening fangs snap at her. It was a wolf, no, a pack of wolves. They surrounded Tohru, snapping and growling viciously. Tohru let out a shrill scream and took off running.

The wolves, hungry and mean, gave chase to her, snapping at her heals. Tohru's foot gave away and the wolves leaped in for an attack.

Then, a horrible smell caught in Tohru's nose. She felt sick at this smell and the wolves were also disgusted by it. The wolves backed away and took off running like cowards.

When Tohru looked up to find the source of that stench, she saw the most horrible creature imaginable. Kyo stood before her, glaring at her with contempt.

"What are you doing on my land?" Kyo demanded.

"I was looking for my friend," Tohru said politely, smiling at him as kindly as she could. "Oh, and my name's Tohru, sir."

"Well your friend is locked up in a cage," Kyo growled. "And if you don't leave now, you'll be joining him."

"Well may I please see him?" Tohru squeaked, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable.

Kyo shrugged and led Tohru back to his castle, forcefully pushing her along.


	4. Chapter 4

Tohru and the Beast

By: Kinomi Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...

Kyo dragged Tohru helplessly behind him, through the winding trails of the forest. The wolves howled once more in the distance, but Kyo was more than a match for their viciousness.

Now that Tohru had a good look at Kyo, she could see that he was very ugly. He was almost as ugly as he smelled bad. Tohru shuddered at the feel of his fleshy claws gripped tightly around her hand. She wanted desperately to tug away from his grasp, but fear held her in place.

"It's not much farther to your stupid ratty friend," Kyo mumbled. "And speed up or you won't see him!"

Tohru quickened her pace, struggling to keep up with him. She hoped in vain that this beast was just in a short lived bad mood and that, possibly, he may actually be friendlier most of the time. But even Tohru, in all her innocence, knew that she was only kidding herself.

As they came up into a clearing, Tohru could now see the castle ahead. Kyo released his grasp on her and went to open the oak wood doors. Tohru stood back in awe of the castle. In all her life she had never seen a castle so magnificent on the outside as this one.

"Your castles beautiful!" Tohru marveled. "It's like a, um, royal palace or something Mister, um..."

"The name's Kyo," Kyo growled as he stood impatiently by the castle door. "And keep up with me or you'll be left for the wolves to chew on."

Tohru stumbled in clumsily after Kyo. The castle was as dark and cold as ever. The place where a fire had once burned only hours earlier was now filled with cooling, grey ash. Kyo stomped up to the fire place and pointed to a cage sitting on the floor by a shelf of old magazines.

"There's your ratty little friend," Kyo said coldly. "You can say good bye to him, but that is it!"

Tohru knelt next to the cage and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. Yuki, her dear, dear friend, was curled up in a tight fetal position having asthma problems and trembling all over. He was obviously getting sick.

"Yuki doesn't do well in small places!" Tohru cried out. "Oh please, Kyo-san! Let him go. I'll take his place. Please! He's my friend and he's sick!"

Kyo was shocked at her words of sacrifice. He didn't believe her, but he had to make sure.

"You'll be my slave," he hissed. "You'll be worked until you die!"

Tohru took a moment to think.

"Well I'd do anything for my friends," she whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I'll take his place. Just please Kyo-san..."

Kyo reached up high on the shelf, shifting through the magazines and old papers. He found the keys and unlocked the cage, dragging Yuki out of there and onto the ground. Yuki scrambled up and stood face to face with Kyo.

"If you harm her I'll get you," Yuki gasped, then turning to Tohru he whispered: "I'll come back for you and I'll get help."

Then Yuki stumbled out the doors and took off in a running sprint, leaving Tohru alone with Kyo.

"Your, uh, room is this way," Kyo said calmly, motioning Tohru to follow him.

"Aren't you gonna put me in a cage?" Tohru asked innocently.

Kyo laughed.

"A slave does me no good locked up," he said with a cold sneer. "Now come, little Tohru. There is a spare bedroom you can have that actually doesn't smell like I've been in it."

"You don't smell that bad," Tohru said, trying to be polite.

"You don't need to lie to me," Kyo said, leading her up the stairs. "I know what I am. A stinkin' no good, ugly cat, with an attitude that's even worse. Yea, I'm the ultimate monster."

Tohru walked quickly to catch up with him.

"But you don't have to be that way!" Tohru said kindly. "Maybe if you're nice to people you wouldn't be so lonely..."

"Who said anything about me being lonely!" Kyo spat. "Anyway, being mean is what made me like this in the first place. There's no point in being a goody goody now. This way."

Tohru followed behind in silence as Kyo opened up a large bedroom. Unlike the rest of the castle it was clean and untouched, filled with beautiful silk and bedsheets topped with the softest pillows.

"Wow!" Tohru said, yet again awe struct. "It's so beautiful in here!"

Kyo ignored her as he walked past. Then, as if he just remembered something he turned around and said: "You may go anywhere in the castle you like EXCEPT for my chambers. Is that understood."

Tohru nodded, feeling the hot tears sting her eyes as the door slammed behind her. She could hear Kyo foot steps thumping down the stairs and fade into silence. Then, hoping it was all a sick dream, Tohru laid herself down on her new bed and fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Tohru and the Beast

By: Kinomi Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own an adorable Kyo plushie!

Tohru was not dreaming. She awoke to the same beautiful, unfamiliar bedroom she had slept in. She heard footsteps approaching her bedroom and witnessed the door being thrust open.

Kyo stood in the doorway, holding a tray of what appeared to be food. His ears were flattened against his head in an annoyed sort of way, and Tohru couldn't help but smile to herself at the sight.

"I thought you might be hungry," Kyo grumbled nervously, as he thrust the tray of brown glop at her. "Here! Eat. It's stuffing!"

Tohru took the tray and smiled up at Kyo. _Maybe_, she hoped, _he might be kinder if he's shown kindness first_.

"Thank you," Tohru said, bowing her head. "It looks delicious."

"Just eat it!" Kyo said, his voice kind of shakey.

Tohru took her fork and shoveled the food down. She really was hungry because she hadn't ate dinner on account of the fact that she was waiting on Yuki the night before. When she was done, she handed the tray back, smiling.

"Gimme that!" Kyo said, getting annoyed at how nice she was being to him.

He stormed out of the room, nervous and shaken.

_How can she be so cheerful!_ Kyo thought, confused. _She's my slave! My prisoner! How can she smile like that, knowing she'll never see her family again?_

Kyo stomped down the stairs and, coming to the area with the fireplace, threw himself in the comfy chair.

On the shelf, Kyo took down from it, his rose. He gazed at it longingly, remembering that day that Kagura the witch had cursed him. She had given him that rose and had told him how he could break the spell:

"One who's bitterness is based on looks

From you, your beauty I have took

You behaved like such an ogre

So now you also have a bad odor

When you find one with an open heart

You gives you back your missing parts

And loves you for what you are

The spell will be broken by and far

But only until the last rose petal falls

Then you won't change back at all".

Tears formed in Kyo's eyes.

Yeah right, he thought. As if anyone could love a stinkin', useless cat monster like me. I'm doomed...

Kyo heard footsteps from the steps. Jerking his head around, he saw Tohru standing there, looking at his rose. Kyo thrust the rose back on the shelf and stood up, glaring at Tohru with hatred.

"Get out of my chamber!" he yelled. "I told you it's off limits here!"

He ran at Tohru and grabbed her arms, thrusting her to the wall. Tohru broke down crying.

"I-I," Tohru whimpered. "I heard you crying and I wanted to c-comfort you..."

Kyo's expression chaged. For a moment, his face softened, but he shook these feeling that raged inside him away, burying them.

"Yeah right," he snarled. "You just wanted to disobey me!"

Tohru paled.

"N-no! That's no it!" she said desparately. "I really wanted to help you, Kyo-san!"

Kyo loosened his grip on her arms, but still held on firmly.

"Lies!" he spat. "I hate liers! Go back up to your room! Stay there until I feel like seeing your ugly face!"

With that, he released her, feeling miserable about the whole thing.

Tohru darted back up the stairs, crying and wishing with all her heart that Yuki would soon come back for her.

Kyo, now sitting in his chair once more, was filled with feelings he had never had before.

_Why do I feel this why? Why does that Tohru always try to treat me nice? I bet she, like everyone else, laughs at me and is disgusted by me! But there's a part of me that wants to believe she means it but... How could anyone love a monster like me? How could anyone love a beast?_


	6. Chapter 6

Tohru and the Beast

By: Kinomi Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own manga's one through eight!

Yuki wondered the streets of the village, searching for someone who would hear about the beast he had encountered. When Yuki at last stumbled into the town's bar, he flung himself desparately at the closet person to him: Akito.

"Well if it isn't the rat!" Akito said, amused. "Where's my Tohru? You worried her the other day!"

"Please!" Yuki screamed out, causing everyone in the bar to jump. "Tohru's in trouble! A huge, filthy cat-like beast has got her! Please help her!"

Akito burst out laughing as if that were the most stupid thing he had ever heard. Yuki frowned a little, upset that he was not being taken seriously. He picked up Akito's beer glass up and threw it at the wall, glass shattering everywhere. Akito stopped laughing.

"You owe me a drink, rat!" Akito said, obviously a tad too drunk.

"Forget the drink!" Yuki said, now tugging at Akito's sleeve. "That beast might eat her. You have to save Tohru."

"Ahem, ca-raz-ee!" Akito coughed out. "You are crazy you stupid rat."

Yuki looked defeated. He started to walk out of the bar, but then turned around one last time.

"If you won't help me rescue Tohru, then I'll do it myself!" Yuki screamed as he ran out of the bar.

Snow was falling onto the ground and it was freezing outside. The cold air hurt Yuki's asthma, but he pressed on.

_Tohru means everything to me_, Yuki thought. _No stupid cat beast will keep me from saving her. I'm coming Tohru..._

The snow was blinding and it stung his eyes. He didn't know which way was which. He soon became lost in the swirling snow, his chest hurting from the cold air as he fell to his knees.

Gasping and wheezing, Yuki curled up in a ball to keep warm. His tears turned into ice as he struggled to keep warm on this freezing, awful night.

Tohru came back down the stairs, daring to try to talk to Kyo again. She knew something was a miss at this castle. For one thing, Kyo loved that rose too much, and for another how could a beast such as he be capable of speaking.

As Tohru came to the bottom of the stairs, she heard scratching at the door.

"Oh it must be Yuki!" Tohru said happily.

She went and flung the oak wood doors open but saw no one. Puzzled, she looked down and saw...

"Shiguri!" Tohru said happily as the great blackish dog jumped on her, licking her face furiously. "Shiguri! How did you find me? Did Yuki send you?"

Shiguri got off of her at that moment and whimpered. His tail tucked between his legs and his nose pointed down causing his eyes to do the cute-puppy-looking-up-at-you-thing.

"Yuki's missing?" Tohru asked.

Shiguri barked.

"But that's impossible!" Tohru said. "Kyo-san released him when I came here! He should be home in bed. He'd be sick in this weather. He could catch pnuemonia!"

Tohru heard footsteps approching. Shiguri started gagging because already he could smell Kyo's stench. He put his paws over his shiny black nose to lessen the smell.

"What is this?" Kyo demanded. "What's this mutt doing in here?"

Tohru threw her arms around Shiguri protectively.

"He's a friend," Tohru said. "May he please stay with us. He's very sweet and he doesn't bite."

Kyo sighed.

"He stays only in your room or out he goes," Kyo said, feeling like being "kind" for a change.

"What?" Tohru asked, excitedly. "Does that mean you're going to be kind now? We could all be friends!"

Tohru's smile was very bright and it made the ice around Kyo's cold heart start to melt away. Something inside Kyo was awakening, something pure, and good.

Then, Kyo smiled. It was an odd sort of smile, but its sincerity made Tohru laugh kindly. Kyo began to laugh too, feeling alive for the first time in years.

"So what's the dogs name?" Kyo asked curiously as Shiguri bit at his pants legs.

"Shiguri," Tohru said. "He's actually Yuki's dog, but Guri-san is as good a friend to me as any human is..."

They both got quite. Tohru nodded to Shiguri, and he stopped biting at Kyo's pants and bounded up the stairs into her bedroom. Tohru's eyes seemed kind of distant, which was unusual for her.

"So, uh, you meant it when you said we were friends?" Kyo said. "I mean you weren't trying to trick me or anything..."

"Of course not!" Tohru said frantically. "I meant it. I um..."

"You mean you don't think I'm horrible or ugly?" Kyo asked.

"No!" Tohru said. "You're none of those things! You are a nice person. Kindness is what makes a person beautiful. That's what Mom said before she died."

They were silent again.

Kyo thought about Tohru words as he sat to himself by the fire. More and more, the ice in his heart melted away and were filled with warmth. Tohru had only been with him for three and a half days, but already she was changing him.

And already the petals of the rose were falling, for there were only six left now...


	7. Chapter 7

Tohru and the Beast

By: Kinomi Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...

Kyo noticed, after a few days, that Tohru appeared distant, sad almost. He didn't want her to be sad, because a part of him couldn't find hope if she was upset. So Kyo went up to her room, greeted warmly by a very affectionate Shiguri, and sat on the bed next to her.

"Tohru," Kyo tried to say as gently as possible. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Tohru said, averting her gaze. "Every thing's fine."

Kyo didn't look at all convinced.

"Are you happy here?" he asked slowly, not really wanting to know her answer.

"Of course I am!" Tohru said, trying to convince herself. "You've been kind to me lately and Shiguri really seems to like you."

"But do you want to stay here," Kyo asked, looking at the floor with sadness.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well," Tohru said softly. "I am worried about my friend Yuki. Shiguri seems to think something may have happened to him and I really wish I could see him once more."

Kyo sighed and withdrew from his pants pocket a rather small mirror. He handed it to her, a single tear running down his cheek.

"Just speak his name and this mirror will show him to you," Kyo said.

Tohru held it in her shaky hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please show me Yuki," Tohru said, holding the mirror firmly in both hands.

The mirror flashed with a bright light and an image of Yuki gasping on the snowy forest floor appeared. More tears flooded Tohru's face and she quickly wiped them away, gasping heavily as she tried to recover from that horrible sight.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked in a worried tone. "Tohru-chan?"

"He's dying," Tohru sobbed. "He's very sick. He can't stay out there like that. He has asthma..."

Kyo hung his head down, feeling very hopeless, but he had no choice. Looking away from her, he did the only thing he could do.

"Then go to him," Kyo whispered. "He needs you."

Tohru looked up at him, her eyes watery.

"Y-you're letting me go?" Tohru asked, her eyes wide.

Kyo still refused to look at her.

"Yes," He said slowly. "And you can take the mirror to remember me by."

Tohru reached over and embraced Kyo around his neck. His skin felt cold and leathery, but she hugged him anyway.

Kyo could feel his heart racing. No one had ever hugged him before. He loved the feel of her warm body against him, but before he knew it she had let go. He watched her as she left the castle, as she turned and yelled: "You really are a good person!"

Kyo stayed in her room for the longest time, scratching Shiguri behind his ears. Shiguri, however, was just as miserable as Kyo (partially because he had just got fixed) and did not wag his tail. He just laid his head on Kyo's lap, whining and trying to comfort him.

It was then that Kyo realized with a heavy feeling, that he had fallen in love with Tohru. But it was too late. He had let her go. Besides, who cold ever love a monster? Who could ever love a beast?


	8. Chapter 8

Tohru and the Beast

By: Kinomi Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...

Tohru arrived just in time to save Yuki. When she found him he was pale and gasping for breath. She took off her coat and put it around Yuki, then she did her best to drag him gently home.

Akito was waiting at the front door with a victorious smirk on his face, his servant, Kureno, standing beside him looking at Yuki and Tohru with contempt.

"I see that crazy rat, Yuki, found you little Tohru," Akito said seductively. "I've been waiting here for quite sometime. Don't you know that everyone in this town belongs to me?"

Tohru sighed and laid Yuki down.

"Yuki-kun's not crazy," she said. "And I don't belong to anyone."

"Getting a little rude, are we?" Akito sneered. "I'll have you know that that stupid rat went around saying some vicious, stinky cat-beast kidnapped you. Crazy, isn't he?"

Kureno nodded in agreement with his master.

"But he's not crazy!" Tohru said, holding up the small mirror that Kyo had gave her. "Show me Kyo-san!"

The mirror flashed brilliantly, displaying on its glassy surface a roaring, sobbing Kyo. To an outsider who knew not of Kyo's kindness, he looked pretty ferocious.

"What an abomination!" Akito spat, snatching the mirror from Tohru. "Look at this monster, Kureno. Isn't he disgusting?"

"Makes me want to puke, Akito," Kureno said softly. "Very ugly."

Tohru shook her head, realizing the mistake she just made.

"No, no!" she said desperately. "Kyo is kind! He may be awful looking on the inside, but he was very kind to me!"

Akito took out his whip, smiling evilly.

"How can a beast show kindness?" Akito said as he took his horse, Rin, that had been saddled up to a nearby fence post. "I bet that monster doesn't have feelings. Stupid animal. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're in love with this hideous creature!"

With that, Akito and Kureno saddled up and took off to kill Kyo, who was all alone in the castle.

Tohru laid Yuki in his bed. Yuki was unconscious and couldn't be left alone. Knowing that she had to do something, Tohru ran to her neighbor, Hatori's, house.

"Hatori-san!" Tohru said, flinging the door open.

"What's wrong Tohru?" Hatori said, taking note of the worry on Tohru's face.

"Yuki's terribly ill," Tohru said. "And I need to leave for a while. Will you watch him?"

"Anything for a friend, Tohru," Hatori said, smiling. "I'll watch him."

"Thank you!" Tohru said as she ran out the door and once again into the nearby woods.

Akito made it to the castle. He and Kureno pounded their fists upon the oak wood doors until the door finally creaked open. They were greeted with an overwhelming stench.

"Disgusting," Akito growled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that thing died already!"

Kureno nodded in agreement, holding his hand over his nose.

Akito growled, twisting his head towards the fire place, noticing a rather large form on the chair.

"Come out you filthy cat!" Akito screamed. "Are you afraid of me? Are you jeluos that Tohru loves me more than you?"

There was the pitter-patter of footsteps and Akito gripped the whip firmly.

Shiguri emurged from the shadows, growling viciously. He leapt upward and dove for Akito's legs, biting down hard. Akito howled with pain.

"Stupid mutt!" Akito snarled, lashing the whip at Shiguri. "Are you a servant of that wretched animal? I'll kill you!"

Shiguri scurried off under the chair, tail between the legs, stilled uttering displeased growls.

"Sending out a weak dog in your place, beast?" Akito said. "You really are worthless. Who could ever love a beast?"

Kyo rose up slowly from where he had been sitting. Tears fell from his face.

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo asked softly. "Please tell me. Is she safe?"

"Safe from you," Akito said, laughing. "You were ugly in that mirror, but you're horrendous in person! It's a wonder the thing didn't crack, showing a beast like you!"

Kyo hung his head down.

"So Tohru showed you the mirror?" Kyo asked.

Akito laughed.

"Yes," Akito said. "You scare her. She asked me to kill you."

"But Tohru," Kyo muttered. "She was nice to me."

Akito lashed out at Kyo with his whip.

"Fool," Akito spat. "She was only nice to you because she was scared of you. She actually hates you!"

Akito stuck Kyo with the whip again, tearing his flesh off. Kyo screamed in pain.

"But Tohru cares about me," Kyo cried out. "And I love her..."

Akito stopped for a moment laughing. Kureno laughed nervously along. Drawing back his whip, Akito struck Kyo to his knees.

"Stupid cat," Akito growled. "Who could ever love a beast?"

"I could," Tohru said, standing in the doorway. "Please don't harm Kyo-san. He's not fighting you."

Akito glared, then stalked towards her.

"Boss what are you doing?" Kureno yelled as Akito grabbed Tohru around her throat.

"Claiming what is mine!" Akito said before Kyo lunged at him. Akito quickly released Tohru and withdrew a dagger. He plunged the dagger into Kyo's stomach at the same time as Kyo's claws took off both of Akito's legs.

Kyo fell to his knees in pain. Tohru, who was dazed, quickly regained her bearing and rushed to Kyo's side.

Akito had already died from bleeding to death.

"Kyo-san," Tohru whimpered. "It's my fault you're hurt. Please don't die..."

Kyo smiled weakly, resting his head in Tohru's lap.

"S-sorry I never told you how much I love you," Kyo whispered. "Guess it's t-too late, huh little Tohru?"

Tohru clung to Kyo harder.

"No!" she yelled. "Don't talk like that! You'll be fine! I love you!"

But it was too late. Kyo's eyes had closed and his breathing stopped.

"K-Kyo no!" Tohru cried, leaning on him as if her embrace could bring him back. "I love you! I need you! Don't leave me alone!"

Tohru's tears landed on Kyo's open wound, though Tohru didn't notice. The wound began to glow a soft blueish color and he wound disappeared.

Tohru continued to cry until she felt his body become warm again. She raised her head up, seeing his body glowing. Kyo's body began to twist a turn and his animal-like body began to take human form. Where there was once just brown, flaking skin on his head, orange hair replaced it. His claws became hands and his paws became feet.

Finally his eyes flickered open.

"The curse is broken!" Kyo said happily as he hugged Tohru around the neck.

"Oh Kyo!" Tohru said happily, tears still going down her face.

Shiguri crawled out from under the chair, he, too, transforming into a human.

"Oh yeah baby!" Shiguri said, happily parading around the room with a table cloth around his necked body. "I'm back and sexier than ever!"

"What broke your curse?" Tohru asked Shiguri, confused that her friends pet was actually human.

"Helping you two fall in love," Shiguri said. "That curse was put on me for cheating on some witch chick, but who cares!"

Kyo laughed with Tohru and they kissed.

Oh yeah! And they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
